Words Unsung
by monkiimax
Summary: Jesus and Mariana were street kids. They survived on their own for several years until one day they are separated. 8 years later, the unexpected, the impossible, suddenly happens. One-shot


**_Title: Words Unsung_**

**_Summary:_**__**_Jesus and Mariana were street kids. They survived on their own for several years until one day they are separated. 8 years later, the unexpected, the impossible, suddenly happens. _**

_** One-shot.**_

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Hurt/Comfort/Family_**

**_Chapters: 1/1_**

* * *

Jesus hugged his sister tightly as he tried to fight the tears. The eight year old boy could haddle lots of things. He could stand the coldness of sleeping in the park, he could go through some days of hunger if that meant Mariana got to eat, and he could swallow those tears of frustration whenever Mariana feel sick. But right now it was too much.

"I don´t want to go!" she shouted as a lady with black suit tried to pull her away from her brother. Jesus held her even tighter as the girl kept shouting muting the voices of the policemen and social workers around them.

"I know." the boy whispered making the girl cry even harder.

He had been so stupid and careless; that morning when he had tried to steal that bread from the store. Mariana and him had spend almost 3 days without putting anything in their mouths so when he entered to the store he didn´t think before acting. The salesman had caught him before even leaving the store and rest was history.

"It´s time." said the woman with suit. Jesus looked up to her and felt his heart skip a beat.

"No, you can take her away." he pledge at the edge of tears. "You can´t take her away from me."

His childish voice was nothing to them. They were nothing to them. The woman took Mariana by the arm and pulled her as one of the policeman held Jesus.

"She needs me!" screamed the little boy as he kicked and scratch whatever that came to his way.

Mariana was also fighting so badly Jesus become worried she might hurt herself. She was screaming so loud and just then he noticed he was doing the exact same thing. As he was dragged into a black car Mariana was thrown into a red one. Jesus saw as the car started running down the street. Before the car disappear between the traffic the boy was able to see his sister one last time, hitting the window with her fist and tears running down his face.

"Mariana!" he let out a desperate scream before breaking into sobs.

_8 years later. _

Mariana was sitting in a special room where the noise of the loud music was minimum and it let them talk in piece. Mariana had gone there after spending the first two hours dancing with random people that came around to invite her to dance or to drink something. One of the good things of being the "new" was that no one knew you so she was able to let herself go for a night. The bad thing? She had no one to talk now that she was sick of dancing.

"So you are the new girl in town?" asked her a girl as she sat between Mariana and other girl which neither of the girls remembered her name.

Mariana took a sip from her red cup. "Not exactly, I used to live her some years ago." she explained with her usual cool, snobby and _fake_ voice. "But when I turned 10 I moved to Toronto. I just returned here this week with my family."

The girl nodded and started playing with her cup. _Lexi, _Mariana remembered in that moment, _her name was Lexi. _

"So you came here with your two moms and a brother. Is he your real brother, half-brother or…"

Mariana blushed. That girl sure was making lots of questions. "His name is Brandon and his one of my mom´s biological sons."

She hadn´t ignored the looks she had given him when they arrived to the party. The blonde girl had chuckled and Mariana was able to read the desire and lust on her eyes. She had it bad for his brother.

"So you are the daughter of your other mom?"

Mariana thought how weird that sounded. Immediately she decided to change the subject She really wasn't ready to talk to a stranger about her adoption. "What was your name again?"

"My name is Talya." she said as she offered the girl her hand.

"Mariana." introduced herself as she took Talya´s hand. "Mariana Foster."

Jesus watched as people passed him by without giving him a second look. Most of those people already knew him from school or the streets so it was obvious the reason they didn´t want to reach him. After all, he was the charity case of the most expensive school, the orphan.

Jesus leaned over a wall and took out a lighter. He didn´t smoke but almost all his friends did and he had grown annoyed of them asking him if he had fire. He turned it on and watched the flame with no real interest.

"Jesus!" he heard his friend called him out from the crowd. The small boy with raven hair reached him with a smile painted on his face.

"Did you get them?" he asked almost in a scream to make himself clear among the music.

"Of course," Moises answered as he threw the plastic bag full of pills to Jesus. "And I even got something for me." he ended as he showed his friend another bag with something green in it. Jesus rolled his eyes in faked annoyance. Of course he knew that Moises wanted to get hihh but his pills weren´t for that.

Two years ago, during one of his foster homes, his foster parents discovered he suffered form ADD. Unluckily, those morons didn´t want a freak kid on their homes and had kicked him out a week later after the results came from the lab. Since then, all his foster homes knew about his condition but none of them had made a single effort to provide him with medication or anything. All of the things Jesus knew about ADD where stuff he had read on internet and the pills he got them from a kid from his previous school whose brother suffered ADD too.

"So, can we leave now?"

Moises groaned. "No, I want to stay and enjoy the party!" he pouted making Jesus frown.

It was pass his time hour to get home and he knew there would be worse consequences if he stayed even more time. He could still see the yellow bruises on his torso from last weekend.

"Well, so now you are on your own." he put his jacket on and started heading out from the house. "See you."

Moises stopped him. "At least stay a couple of minutes so I can introduce you to a super hot girl."

Jesus tried to pull away but Moises was determinate to make him stay. "Her name is Lexi and I can assure you, you will not be disappointed."

Jesus sighed. "Okay, where is she?"

"In the dark room." Moises pointed at the rooms at the second floor of the house.

Jesus followed his finger but his eyes never got to the rooms. Instead, he stared at a girl that was walking down the stairs. She had brown long curly hair and brown skin. Her eyes were small and dark as well. She was wearing and white shirt with jean shorts. He felt he knew the girl but she was too far and it was too dark to have a good view of her.

"Jesus?" he heard Moises call him out but he ignored him. The girl looked around the house from the middle of the stairs and then turned around to a blonde girl that was calling her. "It seems Mariana hook you up."

Jesus turned around shocked. Mariana? So she could be… No, she was taken away 8 years ago. They had sent her to Toronto. That girl couldn´t be his twin sister.

"What?"

"The new girl, you were staring at her." Moises looked at Jesus with real interest now. "Her name is Mariana, she is new in town." Jesus held his breathe. "Her family just moved here from Toronto."

Jesus didn´t hesitate. He ran through the sea of people as he tried not to lose Mariana. She moved fast through the crowd so it was hard for Jesus to keep up with her. He entered to what appeared to be living room. He tried to keep walking but the dancer around him didn´t let him. He tried to punch and he even shoved some people aside but there was no way out. Jesus was breathing heavily, feeling his own pulse inside his head. Mariana, he couldn´t see her anymore. He was going to lose her.

No.

No again.

"Mariana!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Mariana!"

Mariana had just reached Brandon when he heard the scream. Someone was calling her name. She turned around and stared at the full living room. Someone was calling for her and it sounded serious. The second time she heard her name it triggered a memory; a far and almost lost memory.

"Let´s get going Mariana. Moms must be worried for us." said Brandon as he took Mariana by the arm and tried to pull her. Mariana pulled her away and then she remembered. 8 years ago, at the police station. That scream, she knew that scream.

"Someone is calling out for me."

"It must be a drunk guy who found you cute. Ignore him." Brandon tried to pull Mariana again but this time the girl snapped out of nowhere.

"No!"

Jesus felt a hand over his shoulder but didn´t bother to turn around. He knew better than no one who was behind him.

"What do you think are you doing?" shouted Moises. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I have to get her." was Jesus´ only answer.

"Do you know her?"

Jesus took a deep breath and ignored Moises. "Mariana!"

The girl turned and tried to see a familiar face or something that could give her a clue from where the voice was coming. Brandon´s hand kept her steady by the arm so she had to take the chance.

"Jesus!"

Brandon blinked confused.

Jesus looked around as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Mariana!"

"Jesus!"

"Mariana!"

The girl took as much as she could and then let it all go through a scream. "JESUS!"

In that moment the music stopped and Mariana´s voice was hear all around the house. Almost every teenager turned around to give her a look but it was just enough to let Jesus know where she was. Now with everyone still it was easier to run across the living room until he reached the front door.

Mariana played with her hair nervously.

Jesus arranged his shirt.

"So what do you think?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Mariana opened her bag and took out a pen. With care, she made herself a ponytail and with the pencil she made it stay in its place. Her mom had taught her that trick and when she was younger Jesus would help her tie her hair up with any stick he was able to find.

"What do you think?"

Moises and Brandon exchanged looks and then stared at each other friend and sister.

"You haven´t change a bit."

"Neither do you."

Jesus smiled at her.

Mariana smiled at him too as silent tears started running down her cheeks ruining her makeup.

Jesus just reacted. He ran towards his sister and hugged her tightly.

"I am here." he whispered as he cleaned her tears away.

"I know." the girl looked down for a second and then her brown eyes returned to his brother. "And you have no idea how much I have missed you."

Jesus placed his forehead over Mariana´s and sobbed softly.

"I´ve missed you too."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please send me your reviews and toue opinions**_


End file.
